Quinn Rose
tumblr_n8ahquWJNV1sfcj70o1_r1_500.png tumblr_myh1h4eLUM1s4qvrdo1_500.jpg 18_10_2013___kuriyama_mirai_by_mioko_san-d6qt50l.png Appearance Quinn Rose is a petite girl with light brown eyes and strawberry blonde/pink hair, which is styled in a bob-cut with bangs that reach her eyebrows.She wears a loose pink cardigan over a school uniform and black tights or similar hosiery. However, Quinn began to attire a vest-like sweater over her school uniform, identical to the color of her cardigan. Her most distinguishable accessory is the pair of red thick-rimmed glasses that she proceeds to adorn at all times, which she soon changes to gray for a while before she soon changes to red again. kuriyama_mirai_by_crime000-d6qs5o4.jpg mirai_kuriyama_by_hachiyuki-d6s9nbu.jpg Kyoukai-no-Kanata-image-kyoukai-no-kanata-36206412-506-600.png Behavior/Personality Clumsy and a bit shy, Quinn rarely stands out. In fact, she struggles pretty much in life; she has to earn her own money to make ends meet, but her constant fear of actually encountering a person used to prevent her from socializing. To make things worse, her hobby of writing random ecchi stories roam the internet. In contrast, Quinn is a focused Yamainu Commander, although her clumsiness still shows on occasion. Her movements in battle demonstrate extreme knowledge on fighting and experience in battle, though she rarely goes through that trouble. Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Yamainu - 'Fighting Style' DOU The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Base Style: TAI CHI --- CHI BLOCKING JUJUTSU Jujutsu (柔術:じゅうじゅつ jūjutsu?), literally translates to "Soft Skills". However, more accurately, it means the art of using indirect force, such as joint locks or throwing techniques, to defeat an opponent, as opposed to direct force such as a punch or a kick. This is not to imply that jujutsu does not teach or employ strikes, but rather that the art's aim is the ability to use an attacker's force against him or her, and counter-attack where they are weakest or least defended. Methods of combat included striking (kicking, punching), throwing (body throws, joint-lock throws, unbalance throws), restraining (pinning, strangulating, grappling, wrestling) and weaponry. Defensive tactics included blocking, evading, off balancing, blending and escaping. Minor weapons such as the tantō (dagger), ryufundo kusari (weighted chain), jutte (helmet smasher), and kakushi buki (secret or disguised weapons) were almost always included in koryū jujutsu. Most of these were battlefield-based systems to be practiced as companion arts to the more common and vital weapon systems. At the time, these fighting arts went by many different names, including kogusoku, yawara, kumiuchi, and hakuda. In reality, these grappling systems were not really unarmed systems of combat, but are more accurately described as means whereby an unarmed or lightly armed warrior could defeat a heavily armed and armored enemy on the battlefield. Ideally, the samurai would be armed and would not need to rely on such techniques. In later times, other koryū developed into systems more familiar to the practitioners of the jujutsu commonly seen today. These systems are generally designed to deal with opponents neither wearing armor nor in a battlefield environment. For this reason, they include extensive use of atemi waza (vital-striking technique). These tactics would be of little use against an armored opponent on a battlefield. They would, however, be quite valuable to anyone confronting an enemy or opponent during peacetime dressed in normal street attire. Occasionally, inconspicuous weapons such as knives or tessen (iron fans) were included in the curriculum. Today, jujutsu is practiced in many forms, both ancient and modern. Various methods of jujutsu have been incorporated or synthesized into judo and aikido, as well as being exported throughout the world and transformed into sport wrestling systems, adopted in whole or part by schools of karate or other unrelated martial arts, still practiced as they were centuries ago, or all of the above. CHANGQUAN Chángquán (simplified Chinese: 长拳; traditional Chinese: 長拳; pinyin: Zhǎngquán; literally: "Long Fist") refers to a family of external (as opposed to internal) martial arts (kung fu) styles from northern China. The forms of the Long Fist style emphasize fully extended kicks and striking techniques, and by appearance would be considered a long-range fighting system. In some Long Fist styles the motto is that "the best defense is a strong offense," in which case the practitioner launches a preemptive attack so aggressive that the opponent doesn't have the opportunity to attack. Others emphasize defense over offense, noting that nearly all techniques in Long Fist forms are counters to attacks. Long Fist uses large, extended, circular movements to improve overall body mobility in the muscles, tendons, and joints. Advanced Long Fist techniques include qin na joint-locking techniques and shuai jiao throws and takedowns. The Long Fist style is considered to contain a good balance of hand and foot techniques, but in particular it is renowned for its impressive acrobatic kicks.needed In demonstration events, Long Fist techniques are most popular and memorable for their whirling, running, leaping, and acrobatics. Contemporary changquan moves are difficult to perform, requiring great flexibility and athleticism comparable to that of gymnastics. The traditional Long Fist had a very small amount of techniques that were learned quickly once one had mastered the three common Long Fist stances of Horse, Dragon and Snake. With the Winding Roundhouse Punch, Meteor Fist Punch, Long Uppercutting Punch, Reverse Fist Punch and the Twin Gorilla Punch all the hand techniques were covered. Adding the Winding or Whirling Roundhouse Kick the original style was complete. The only variation on this allowed Long Fist practitioners to also strike with their fore-arm and shins, not just feet and fists, though still using the same techniques and movements. There are no blocks in Long Fist, although the execution of Long Fist techniques allowed the 'brushing' aside of attacks whilst delivering the powerful techniques. FANZI TIAN STYLE Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang is one of three main Bagua Zhang systems in China. It integrates the crane-walking and roc-spanning powers, the soft and hard, uplifting，elegant, impressive and graceful styles. Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang is the martial arts styled as twisting, spanning, sitting and lifting. This style integrates offense with defense and combines the internal with the external. The origin of this style occurred when the Chinese ancestors combined the "Book of Changes"(《易经》） with the Yin Yang truth. Following the Eight Trigrams, they observed the actions of animals and environmental changes. Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang was created from these observations being studied and practiced over several generation. The practice routines is divided into eight forms: Python, Lion, Tiger, Bear, Snake, Horse, Monkey and Eagle. "Ba" means eight, "Gua" means form, and "Zhang" means palm. One "Zhang" palm is divided into eight postures. Each posture is divided into three different "Cheng" movements. The total is one hundred and ninety-two Chengs. Each Gua is clearly distinctive. The style of Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang is integrated with the soft and the hard, powerful and majestic -- transmitting China's exquisite traditional culture. Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang took the meaning of Yin Yang and the Eight Trigrams and applied it to the theories and principles of the palms. The actions of the Yin Yang Bagua Zhang eight forms routine involve the practitioners adjusting the upper, middle and lower sections of their body. The Eight Trigrams are eight different symbols: Qian (乾）, Kan (坎）, Gen （艮）, Zhen （震）, Xun （巽）, Li （离）, Kun （坤）, and Dui （兑） which correspond to and form the changing ways of the Yin and Yang and the Bagua. The postures of crane walking and eagle spanning also correspond to the eight directions: East, West, South, North, Northeast, Northwest, Southeast and Southwest of the Yin and Yang and the Eight Trigrams. The movements also mimic the arc in the Yin Yang Fish. There are eight characters, eight directions, eight body sections, eight steps, eight posture palms, eight energies and eight coincidences. EIGHT POSTURE-PALMS Python Form The Python Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: *"Python writhing through the forest" *"Python bending, ground stomping", *"Python grabbing, crossing and piercing", *"Python wandering, crossing with a single arm" *"Python bending, crossing with a crooked arm" *"Python writhing and piercing" *"Python cleaving, spanning and lashing" *"Python writhing, rocking, bending and crossing" Each posture has 3 Chengs and total is 24 Chengs. The Python Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Python Form Palms: turning waist and spanning arms, integrated with the soft and the hard. It is like a python coming out of a hole and writhing through the forest. Lion Form The Lion Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: *"Lion turning, spanning and cleaving" *"Lion turning, grazing and seizing" *"Lion turning, spanning and parrying" *"Lion turning, grazing and slicing" *"Lion turning, cleaving and flicking" *"Lion turning, reeling and flicking", *"Lion turning, cloud-reeling and ramming" *"Lion turning, reeling and slicing" Each posture has 3 Chengs and total is 24 Chengs. The Lion Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Lion Form Palms: the movements are smooth, dynamic, powerful. It is like a lion playing with a ball, and intimidation. Tiger Form The Tiger Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: *"Tiger swaying, body-rocking, pulling and pouncing" *"Tiger bending, turning, striking, hooking, hanging" *"Tiger pouncing, draping, shaking and sending" *"Tiger sitting, suppressing, striking, spanning and bending" *"Tiger ramming, sweeping, stomping, swinging and spanning" *"Tiger carrying, turning, bending and body turning" *"Tiger lashing, spanning, bending and horizontal sweeping" *"Tiger crossing, raising and body swinging" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Tiger Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Tiger Form Palms: the movements are powerful and mighty. It is like a hungry tiger preying and smashing. Bear Form The Bear Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: *"Bear backing, choking and reaching" *"Bear backing, spanning, bending and striking" *"Bear backing, spanning, covering and ground stomping" *"Bear backing, rocking and striking" *"Bear backing, spanning, cleaving and striking" *"Bear backing, swaying and striking" *"Bear backing, body swinging and striking" *"Bear backing, turning, ramming and striking" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The bear form palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Bear Form Palms: turning its waist and bending its back, having bold and vigorous power. It is like a black bear flexing back, rolling, and pouncing. Snake Form The Snake Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: *"Snake bending, arm swaying, crossing and piercing" *"Snake thrusting, arm flipping and body turning" *"Snake drilling, arm turning and body swinging" *"Snake reeling, arm swinging, spanning and bending" *"Snake coiling, twisting, spanning and sitting" *"Snake flicking, rocking, turning and bending" *"Snake lashing, flicking, wrapping and spanning" *"Snake wandering, spanning, reeling and body roving" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Snake Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Snake Form Palms: coiling and drilling power, mixing the hard and the soft. The movements are like a snake wandering and darting fangs. Horse Form The Horse Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: *"Horse walking, slicing and raising" *"Horse sweeping and body swinging" *"Horse ramming, turning and bending" *"Horse bending and hooking" *"Horse neighing, push kicking and stomping" *"Horse digging and body roving" *"Horse bucking, raising and hitting" *"Horse rushing, charging and stomping". Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Horse Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures.The characteristics of the horse form palms: the movements are bold and uninhibited, like a wild horse bucking and rushing. Monkey Form The Monkey Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: *"Monkey picking fruits" *"Monkey presenting fruits" *"Monkey guarding fruits" *"Monkey playing with fruits" *"Monkey showing palms" *"Monkey showing arms" *"Monkey stepping on branch" *"Monkey circling palms" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Monkey Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Monkey Form Palms: the movements are nimble and it has adorable looks. It is like a monkey playing and guarding its catch. Eagle Form The Eagle Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: *"Eagle slicing, wing spreading and launching" *"Eagle spanning, bending, turning, pressing and covering" *"Eagle stretching, spanning, reeling, bending and turning" *"Eagle retracting, arm stretching and hooking" *"Eagle bucking, spanning, turning and body roving" *"Eagle spanning, twisting, turning and body roving" *"Eagle slapping, arm swinging, push kicking and stomping" *"Eagle turning, swinging, spanning and body turning" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Eagle Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Eagle Form Palms: the movements are open and natural. It has the vigor to combat the elements and disdaining the firmament, and has the spirit of soaring the sky and spanning in the empyrean. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Tumblr inline napssxb4Tm1s6kuoo.gif Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martially, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form 680584.gif The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Anger Empowerment Anger Empowerment : The power to gain strength from anger. User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. tumblr_mvo2avPr4G1scxziqo5_500.gif K9AdTs8.gif *May be limited by the amount of anger they can harness. *May lose control when angered, causing harm to even allies. *May snap out only by outside forces or lengthy periods of time in peaceful environments. *May be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. The Sakura Effect The Sakura Effect is one of the abilities that Quinn weilds. And with the Sakura Effect comes a summoning and that something is Pinku no Kiri, or Pink Mist in English. Pink Mist's physical manifestation takes the form of a tall, light-skinned man with blue eyes and long, dark brown hair, which frames his face with two chest-length bangs and is tied up in the back with a white ribbon in a long ponytail which reaches his lower back. His face is covered by an ornate mask featuring golden teeth, black lips and fangs, a golden protrusion on either side, and a golden headpiece shaped like three cherry blossoms. He wears a long, light purple kimono with white stripes running down the center and sleeves, which is tied at his waist with a long piece of white fabric that hangs down in two long loops in the front. He wears a red-gold pauldron on each shoulder, which are connected by a golden band with strips of red fabric hanging from it and two interweaved strips of red fabric above it. He wears red, elbow-length gauntlets and red greaves. 8881953.jpg Pink Mist has control to summon sakura petals, but these sakura petals are sharp and deadly, and when coming towards said person at high speed, it's enough to cut their body to bits. And also within those sakura petals is a hallucination drug that makes the user see things as a slowed version of what's really happening, for example: Say that the user is hit by a petal, and the drug goes into effect. once the drug kicks in, the victim is forced to see things move one hundred times slower the normal pace, and in that time, the attacker shoves the blade right through their heart, BUT it does not kill the victim instantly, but takes them through that slow death until the action is cycled through completely. Pink Mist's sakura petals can also be hardened to an extent and act as a shield. 73.gif giphy (1)eee.gif giphy (2)rrrrr.gif tumblr_n4v1r5IYI61tawnlro1_500.gif tumblr_msf6uug0pw1sgxo2zo1_500.gif tumblr_me5lo0SDnr1rh3cbfo2_500.gif 'Weapon of Choice' 'Chi' Chi is a sword made from the blood in Quinn's body. tumblr_mzv3iwbpmc1tqabwno1_500.gif tumblr_mvil5o9SAp1qbvovho1_500.gif giphy (3)rrr.gif tumblr_n6c6hqSBHF1qztgoio4_500.gif Blood Manipulation *The Power to Manipulate Blood Haemokinetic Constructs *The Ability to created tools, objects, weapons, armor and even appendages out of blood. *Animating the element for various purposes. *Appendages **Haemokinetic Wing Manifestation **Multiple Arms **Tentacle Extension *Armors *Barriers **Haemokinetic Shield Construction **Organic Wall Generation **Shell Formation *Duplicates of oneself. *Fortifications *Golems **Entities *Platforms *Restraints **Organic Imprisonment *Weapons **Haemokinetic Blade Construction **Haemokinetic Whip Generation **Natural Weaponry Blood Moves *'Blood Ball Projection' *'Blood Beam Emission' *'Blood Blast' *'Blood Bolt Projection' *'Blood Bombs' *'Blood Breath' *'Blood Bullet Projection' *'Blood Cutting'. *'Blood Infusion' *'Blood Pillar Projection' *'Blood Spike Projection' *'Blood Vortex Creation' *'Blood Wave Emission' *'Expanding Blood Bolts' *'Formulated Blood Blasts' *'Hand Blasts' *'Missile Generation' *'Omnidirectional Blood Waves' *'Reflective Attacks' *'Scatter Shot' *'Sword Beam Emission' *'Zap' Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Quinn Rose was born as a special invidiual within the Yamainu force. After all, she was the founder's daughter. Quinn Rose is named after her great-grandmother Quinnley Rosalie, her father Amadeus Rose, and her mother Yin Sato. Yin Sato was the Founder of the Yamainu, a secret orginazation in which deals with criminals. Quinn was raised to be the next Yamainu Leader after her mother would retire, but Yin wasn't able to sign off on it by the time Kasiahana was destroyed. Quinn had barely made it out in time for survival and the Yamainu was currently in M.I.A. Yuki Shiro, Usagi Shiro's uncle, was proclaimed leader. Quinn Rose had been roaming around the Skylands before she was found in L.A. Quinn Rose had no intentions of being the Yamainu Leader at such a young age so Yuki had agreed to allow her to another year to travel and train in order to surpass him. PeakHuman System Maximum Brain Capacity Peak Human Sensory System Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Category:3rd Gen Category:NGRPC Category:Female RPC